youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
GVHFAQSJO5IXSUCXIU
(0:10) Uh-huh, life's like this (0:14) Uh-huh, uh-huh (0:18) That's the way it is (0:25) 'Cause life's like this (0:27) Uh-uh, uh-huh (0:30) That's the way it is (0:33) Chill out, whatcha yelling for? (0:35) Lay back, it's all been done before (0:39) And if you could only let it be, you will see (0:45) I like you the way you are (0:48) When we're drivin' in your car (0:51) And you're talkin' to me one-on-one (0:55) But you become (0:57) Somebody else 'round everyone else (1:00) You're watchin' your back, like you can't relax (1:03) You're tryin' to be cool (1:05) You look like a fool to me (1:08) Tell me (1:09) Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? (1:14) I see the way you're (1:15) Actin' like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated (1:20) Life's like this, you (1:22) And you fall, and you crawl, and you break (1:24) And you take what you get (1:26) And you turn it into honesty (1:29) And promise me, I'm never gonna find you fake it (1:32) No, no, no (1:37) You come over unannounced (1:40) Dressed up like you're somethin' else (1:43) Where you are and where it's at, you see (1:48) You're makin' me (1:49) Laugh out when you strike your pose (1:53) Take off all your preppy clothes (1:55) You know, you're not foolin' anyone (2:00) When you become (2:01) Somebody else 'round everyone else (2:05) You're watchin' your back, like you can't relax (2:08) You're tryin' to be cool (2:09) You look like a fool to me (2:13) Tell me (2:14) Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? (2:18) I see the way you're (2:20) Actin' like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated (2:25) Life's like this, you (2:26) And you fall, and you crawl, and you break (2:29) And you take what you get (2:31) And you turn it into honesty (2:33) And promise me, I'm never gonna find you fake it (2:37) No, no, no (2:39) No, no, no, no No, no, no, no No, no, no, no (2:51) Chill out, what you yellin' for? (2:54) Lay back, it's all been done before (2:57) And if you could only let it be, you will see (3:03) Somebody else 'round everyone else (3:06) You're watchin' your back, like you can't relax (3:09) You're tryin' to be cool (3:11) You look like a fool to me (3:14) Tell me (3:16) Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? (3:20) I see the way you're (3:22) Actin' like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated (3:26) Life's like this, you (3:28) And you fall, and you crawl, and you break (3:31) And you take what you get (3:32) And you turn it into honesty (3:34) And promise me, I'm never gonna find you fake it (3:39) No, no (3:40) Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? (3:44) I see the way you're (3:46) Actin' like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated (3:50) Life's like this, you (3:53) And you fall, and you crawl, and you break (3:55) And you take what you get (3:56) And you turn it into honesty (3:57) And promise me, I'm never gonna find you fake it (4:03) No, no, no (4:06)